The sword you wield
by XOHitsuhina
Summary: This story is about Momo. She is trying to grow stronger ater waking up from her coma. She realises how weak she is and decides to train. But her resolve is so weak now can she rember why it is she wields tobiume? Slight Hitsuhina


Chapter One: The Katana

A katana

A wakshi

Both are swords, they are different in there own way. Depending on who the wielder is. Dependig on the wielders heart. You wont know about the sword you wield.

A girl with brown hair tied up in a bun wearing the black shinigami kimono and a pale brown badge drapped across her arm. The symbol of the 5th division. Another girl stood opposite her, with the exact same coloured hair wearing a white and lilac kimono. The top half was white and the bottom was lilac. On her hand was a large pink scarf and two large yellow bells that dangled from both sides. One with amethyst coloured eyes , the other one with deep chocolate brown eyes. The girl with brown hair tied up in a bun whispears "Hajike!"

The girl with the brown hair and rich coloured eyes held onto her sword, ready to block the attack. There was large of cloud of smoke and once it vanished the brown hair girl was still clutching onto her sword. Fresh coloured blood was now dripping from her hands. The other girl noticing this deactivated its sword till once again it was the plain rusty silver colour.

"Thats enough now Momo-sama"

The girl goes over to her.

"Im fine, it was only a little scratch"Momo lied. The other girl shakes her head, her amethyst coloured eyes filled with nothing but concern for her master. Momo stands up weakily, she had only just stood up when she felt her kness colapse again.

"Da ja bou?"the other girl asked holding out her hand to help her stand up. Momo smiles as she stood up. She looks over at her zanpakatou and saw the concerned look on Tobiumes face. Tobiume was always concerend about Momo. Momo knew this since zanpakatou are linked with there shingami. Shingamis are linked with there zanpakatous.

"Momo-sama"Tobiume said.

"You may rest now Tobiume"Momo said. Tobiume was about to disagree but saw the look on her masters face and vanishes.

* * *

The white hair tachio of the gotei 13 sat down doing his paperwork and his fujitachios. Geez isnt Matsumoto ever going to learn? Its not that hard to come in the office once in awhile and do paperwork..... Drinking sake everyday isnt good for her. But shes probably still upset. We did kill Ichimaru infront of her.

/It couldnt be helped. He went against soul society.

I know but he did it for Matsumoto

/How about hinamori?

What about her?

/Arent you worried?

I am. Infact she shlould be comming right around this time.

HIs turqoise coloured eyes ket glancing over the door every few minutes. 2 hours pass and she hasnt come yet. Toushiro has finshed both his and his fujitachios paperwork. Is it because of the storm? A worried Toushiro out to find his chilldhoodfriend. He ran to her barrecks and turned another way knowing she wouldnt be in there. He askes everyone but no one had seen her. Dam it Momo where are you? Are you still upset about Aizen? Toushiro knew after the war Hinamori kept smiling and everyone else thought she was back to normal, even Unhona and the soitachio said she had fully recovered. Yet Toushiro knew there was something wrong with her. He looks over at the hill and sees someone trainning. A shingami? trainning this late....who? His eyes widned seeing the fire balls and kidou nets. Momo? But why is she trainning in the rain.

* * *

"Dam it!"Momo said panting heavily. How come ive already run out of reiatsu? Whats wrong with me. Im a fujitachio for goodness ake and i cant even compleete my own trainning course. BAKA BAKA.

"Im such a idiot"Momo said,tears flowing from her eyes. Why am i so weak? Why cant i ever do anything to help anyone... Why is that no matter how hard i train nothing changes im still the same. Weak, my resolve.... thats.....

"Baka, Momo your going to catch a cold out in the rain"a voice from behind her said. She spins around to find a certain tachios turqoise coloured eyes looking down at her. She felt her face flush, how long had he been standing there? Watching her.

"Hitsugaya tachio , what are you doing here?"Momo said.

Toushiro flinched then. Momo had called him Hitsugaya tachio, she never does that. Is she that upset?

What is he doing? Why is he here...... Why isnt he doing his tachio duties.

"Its past 9 baka"Toushiro said.

"SO?"Momo said.

"Well dont you usually come to the office to help me out?"Toushiro asked.

"Forgiveme but i had some extra free time and wanted to do some trainning"Momo said.

"In the rain?"Toushiro said.

"Yes in the rain"Momo said. She knew it sounded crazy but this was the best time to train. When everyone is in there barrecks asleep and no one could make fun of her if she did something wrong. Toushiro sat there watching her and MOmo carried on with her trainning. She felt him watch her, dam this! Why is he still here. Why is he still watching me?

/Master,... shes

I know Hyourinmaru i know

"Here, your holding your katana wrong"Toushiro said, reaching out his hand to help her. To his shock he slaps it away.

"Momo? Whats wrong"he asked, nothing but concern filled his voice.

"Just leave me alone......"Momo said.

"I cant do that Momo"Toushiro said.

"Why cant you? Why dont you just join your friends? the other tachios why do you the genius still need to hang out with a weak person like me"Momo shouted. Toushiros turqoise eyes widned. So thats it, i see she must of felt useless not being able to help out in the war.

Momo, was shocked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Why cant you leave me alone?"Momo said coldly.

"Cause i dont want to return to the other tachios when the reason i became a shingami was to protect you always"Toushiro said.

"Is it because im weak? Thats why... isnt it?"Momo said.

"No, i joined the gotei 13 because i wanted to protect you and beat Aizen thats why"Toushiro said. The mention of her former tachios name caused streams of tears to fall from her eyes and she falls on her kness.

"I,,...... was to weak..... i couldnt protect anybody or be of any use. Im just so useless... Everyone dod something in the winter war but me. I did nothing that could of be of any use. Because of me half of the fith division is dead. i couldnt protect my seated officers and i hurt you as well....I dont deserve to be your friend anymore Toushiro"Momo cried.

"SSH.... now Momo, you dont need to rush things everything will be fine"Toushiro assured her. Momo cried then, she cried the heavy pain she was holding in her heart and Toushiro stood beside her the whole time never letting go of her hand cause he always wanted to be there for her. After awhile Momo stopped crying.

"You done?"Toushiro said.

"Yeah i am"Momo said.

"Thats good"Toushiro said.

"Ne, Shirou-chan can you still teach me how to wield my sword?"Momo aked, joy filled her voice.

"Yeah ofcourse i will bed wetter Momo"Toushiro said.

Momo smiles, this time not a fake smile a real one and all her problems in her heart seemed to have vanished.

The sword you wiled

depending on who your talking about

Depending on your wielder

Depending on there heart

Its all up to them

"Arigatou Shirou-chan"Momo whispeard.


End file.
